Your My Knight and Shining Armor
by Bori4life
Summary: Beck and Tori's life together,see how they can love each other after years of great memories and a marriage and a family .Pairings:BeckxTori RobbiexCat and more This is my first story so please review. Mild language in future chapters.
1. Your my Knight and Shining Armor

Tori's POV

I was walking in school when I heard Jade and Beck arguing again. "Jade stop being so jealous of people, your being ridiculous" Beck said while walking to his locker. "I'm being ridiculous, Beck your flirting with other girls and I'm being ridiculous" Jade said sarcastically angrily. "You know what", he said "What" she said back. "Were done" Beck said happily. "Fine" Jade said before running away.

I ran to Beck and asked him "What happened what were you two fighting about now". Then all of a sudden I felt warm lips upon mine, he kissed me I was shocked but I kissed back. I..I'm sorry Tori I've always had a crush on you even when I was with Jade" he said to me. I just stood there shocked but smiling. I've had a crush on you too Beck, but when you were with Jade I..I don't know I guess I was to scared to come near you and Jade let alone say how I felt about you" I said. "Since Jade isn't my girlfriend will you be my girlfriend" he asked me. I smiled and nodded my head while leaning in to kiss him when... BECK OLIVER we heard Jade yelling while coming up to us."Beck how could you leave me for that" looking at me. She punched Beck in the stomach and left.

"Beck are you okay " I asked him, he nodded but he couldn't get up so I helped him to the nurse's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori's POV

I was walking in school when I heard Jade and Beck arguing again. "Jade stop being so jealous of people, your being ridiculous" Beck said while walking to his locker. "I'm being ridiculous, Beck your flirting with other girls and I'm being ridiculous" Jade said sarcastically angrily. "You know what", he said "What" she said back. "Were done" Beck said happily. "Fine" Jade said before running away.

I ran to Beck and asked him "What happened what were you two fighting about now". Then all of a sudden I felt warm lips upon mine, he kissed me I was shocked but I kissed back. I..I'm sorry Tori I've always had a crush on you even when I was with Jade" he said to me. I just stood there shocked but smiling. I've had a crush on you too Beck, but when you were with Jade I..I don't know I guess I was to scared to come near you and Jade let alone say how I felt about you" I said. "Since Jade isn't my girlfriend will you be my girlfriend" he asked me. I smiled and nodded my head while leaning in to kiss him when... BECK OLIVER we heard Jade yelling while coming up to us."Beck how could you leave me for that" looking at me. She punched Beck in the stomach and left.

"Beck are you okay " I asked him, he nodded but he couldn't get up so I helped him to the nurse's office.


	3. Tori's Boyfriend

So sorry for making chap 2 the same as 1

Beck POV

Tori helped me to the nurse's office and she said that I had a bruised stomach. After school Tori and I went to my RV. "Thanks Tori" I told her with a smile on my face. She smiled back and gave me a kiss on the cheek. " Tor do you want to stay the night" I asked her. She smiled and said "Sure I just have to call my parents and tell them I'm sleeping at Cat's. "Beck I need some clothes" she said so I got up and went in my house and got some of my sister's clothes and towels. When I came back she was sitting on my bed cuter than ever.

The Next Day

Tori's POV

Beck and I walked in school with our hands intertwined all the eyes were on us but I didn't care all I cared about was I had Beck and he had went to get books out our locker we went to his locker since it was closer than to my locker now to Sicowits class.

Beck's POV

"Today class... were is Jade" Sicowits asked."Beck" he asked me. " I don't know and I don't care"I told him and Tori layed her head on my shoulder. "Ohhh I see" He said to me."Anyways were going to do Improv for our new student Dave so come up and pick your group"He said."Ok" Dave said. When we just about to start the bell ring that means lunch time. "Class before you go I want you to know were having a Prom this year it's Saturday so you can vote there's a lot of categories and a few nominees so vote on The " Sicowits reminded us. After we all got our food we went to our usual table and chatted with our came to us and said " I have the nominees for every category." Ok let's hear them" I told him. "K don't rush let's see. Tori your nominated in a lot : Best Singer, Most talented, Cutest girl,


	4. Best Prom Night Ever

Something happened and it cut half of chapter 3 so here's the other half of chapter 3 and chapter 4.

_**Rest of Chapter 3**_

After we all got our food we went to our usual table and chatted with our friends. André came to us and said "I have the nominees for every category." Ok let's hear them" I told him. "K don't rush me let's see. Tori you're nominated in a lot: Best Singer, Most talented, Cutest girl, Most likely to succeed, Sexiest Girl, Best Actor, Most likely to marry, and Cutest Eyes. Beck you are nominated for: Cutest Boy, Best Actor, Most likely to succeed, Best hair, Sexiest Boy, and Most likely to marry. And both of you are nominated Cutest couple and Prom King and Queen."

Chapter 4

Tori's POV

'That's great now I just have to buy a dress, Cat will you meet me at my locker after school so we can go to the mall.' I asked her. 'Sure I would love to I have to get a dress also' she said excitedly. 'Tori can I ask you something, Beck asked me. 'Sure" I said. ' Would you go to prom with me' He asked me. 'I would love to' I told him then the bell rang.

'I can't believe prom is just 1 day away', I said to cat. 'I know are you ready to go to the mall' she asked me."Yes" I said excitedly.

_**1 hour later at the mall**_

I decided to ask Cat's 'Cat what about this dress and these shoes' I loved it but I wanted her opinion. 'Wow Tori you look great' she said 'Thanks' I said. 'Now it's your turn to look for a dress' I told her.( I'll describe Tori's dress on the prom day)

_**30 minutes later**_

Cat's POV

'Well, how do I look in this dress and these shoes' I asked Tori.'OMG Cat you look great' Tori told me. What's that supposed to mean…., I asked Tori. 'Nothing it's just you look beautiful in that dress'.Tori told me. 'Thanks" I said. We were on our way to get something to eat at the food court and go home. I dropped Tori off at home

'Thanks for dropping me off at home Cat' she told.'Oh your welcome that's what friends are for right See you at prom tomorrow night' I told her. 'See you there' she told me then I left.

_**Prom Night**_

Tori's POV

I took a quick nap before Beck would pick me up for prom. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I was wearing a _peach_ one shoulder petal dress my shoes were Giuseppe Zanotti Wedge Sandals(Peach)and my bag was a Peach satin clutch bag with bow detail. I had light make up on and lip gloss. My hair was curled and pinned to my right shoulder.

When I was looking in the mirror I heard the door bell ring and I opened it, standing there was a handsome Beck,he was wearing a black tux and a stripped tie. 'Hey handsome' I said to him.'Hey, cutie, Wow you look amazing' he told me. 'Thanks you look amazing also' I told him.'Thanks, so are you ready to go' he asked 'Yeah I'm ready'

_**Hollywood Arts First Ever Prom**_

Beck's POV

When I parked in the school's parking lot I got out and went to open Tori's door. When she was out we went see our friends. Then I heard someone call both our names. 'Beck, I just wanted to apologize for punching you in the stomach, I'm so sorry for what I did. And I really happy that you and Tori and I promise not to interfere with your relationship because I'm now going out with André. Also Tori I want us to be good friends.' Jade told us. 'Yeah Jade I want us to be good friends too.' Tori said. 'Thanks' Jade said then walked off. 'That was really nice of her' I told Tori.'Really nice. 'she said.'Wanna dance' I asked Tori. Sure she said.

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<p>

I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times but somehow  
>I want more<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>She will be loved<p>

Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore<p>

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah<br>My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You can come anytime you want<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<p>

I know where you hide  
>Alone in your car<br>Know all of the things that make you who you are  
>I know that goodbye means nothing at all<br>Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<p>

[in the background]  
>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<br>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
>[softly]<br>I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<p>

Try so hard to say goodbye

Tori's POV

Trina was on stage announcing prom king and queen.'Ok let's see who our prom king is… Beck Oliver. (Everybody cheered and clapped.) And our prom queen is… Tori Vega.' I went on the stage and Beck put a tiara on my head. Now it's time for the king and queen dance.

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<p>

I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times but somehow  
>I want more<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>She will be loved<p>

Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore<p>

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah<br>My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You can come anytime you want<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<p>

I know where you hide  
>Alone in your car<br>Know all of the things that make you who you are  
>I know that goodbye means nothing at all<br>Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>[in the background]  
>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<br>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
>Yeah<br>[softly]  
>I don't mind spending everyday<br>Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
>Try so hard to say goodbye<p>

After prom Beck took me home. We were sitting outside my house. 'We're here' he told me. 'Thanks for the best prom ever I really had fun' I told him.' It's what I do bye babe love you' he told me. ' I love you too. He then gave me a long, passionatley kiss.'Bye'I told him and he drove I went inside I ran into my room and yelled in my pillow.


	5. Best Day

So how did you like Chapter 4 it was a long one but not my only long one. P.S. Don't be mean or rush me this is my first Here's chapter 5 Sorry it took a while my teachers gave me homework over the weekend so I didn't get a chance to update but I'm ready now

_The Next Day_

Tori's POV

Today is Friday I was walking into the school when I saw Beck. He looked so fucking sexy wearing his blue and white plaid shirt and black pants I thought. I walked up to Beck

Hey Babe, I said and kissed him on his cheeks. Hey, he said back before putting his arm around me. 'You ready to go to class' he asked me 'Sure' I said.

When we walked in Sicowits Class he was just coming in the window.' 'Hello class, This week you will need to write a romantic scene it has to has a song in there and a very special kiss. So, the groups are Jade and André, Cat and Robbie, Tori and Beck, Sinjin and Jamie. It's due Friday so I would get started today' Sicowits said.

The bell rung

We headed to our regular table where we saw Jade and André making out. "Hey people's' I said but they were still kissing. So Beck and I decided to skip next period and just take a walk.

Beck's POV

Tori and I skipped our last period so we took a walk down the beach. After we left the beach school already ended so we went to the park and layed in the grass. 'So the Christmas dance is in 2 weeks, do you want to go with me' I asked her. 'There's no one I would rather go with' she told me and I kissed her head and we just sat there.

After an hour of sitting on the grass I took Tori home. 'See ya later babe love ya' I told her. 'See ya later love ya to' she told me then I gave her a long passionate sweet gently kiss.


	6. The Dance

I know the last chapter was short but I'll try and make this one a little longer so here's chapter 6

_**The Day of the Christmas Dance**_

**Tori's POV**

I woke up this morning to get ready for school and was so excited because tonight is the Christmas dance. And I couldn't fucking wait. I got dressed grabbed an apple and went to my car.

When I walked into the school I saw Beck talking to Cat and Robbie. I walked up to him and kissed him on his cheek

'Hey beautiful' he told me. 'Hey' I said while walking to get some stuff out of my locker. he came and pushed me back towards the locker and kissed me so passinately it was like i was fallin from he stopped to breath we just stood there and laughed.

When we got into Sicowits class he was comin through tha door today that was strange. 'Sicowits ur coming through the door today' Beck said. 'Well Beck i want to be a regular guy but we all know that's never happen, He said, So today were going to go over some of your stories so Robbie Cat your up.

**Cat's POV**

Cat- Jake how could you do this to me

Robbie-I didn't do it Amber she did ,not me i love you, don't you know that, i would never do anything to hurt you

Cat-I know that but i need time to think

Robbie-I'll give you timee if you can tell me straight in the eyes and say you don't love me

Cat-I can't do that Jake and you know that(Jake kisses Amber)

'And Scene' Sicowits said and everybody cheered and clapped

**_Ring Ring Rung_**

**Tori's POV**

We all got our lunch and sat at our regular table Cat Robbie were already there. We sat down and i started to fed Beck and he fed we were almost done Jade and André were walking to the table hapy as ever.'Where have you 2 been' i asked. Then Jade stood and dragged me to the janitors closet.

**Jade's POV**

I dragged Tori into the janitors closet because i wanted to tell her somethig.'Tori i think i'm pregnant' I said. She looked at me shocked then after a long pause she asked me'Well did you take the test'. 'No' I said. 'Then how do you know your pregnant' She asked.' Well i miss my period for 2 weeks now and if i am pregnant i want you and Beck to be the godparents.' I told her.'Thanxs ohh can I tell Beck' She asked me.' Sure' I said.'Wait does André know'She asked me.'No'i said. And we walked out of the janitor's closet like nothing happened.

**Beck's POV**

When Tori and Jade came back i was a little worried.'What was that about' I whispered in her ear making her blush and laugh.'I'll tell you in your RV later' she said. After lunch we went to our last classes. I was tapping my pencil trying to wait til the bel rung. Once it rang I nearly ran out the class until i got near Tori's was getting things out of her locker so I snuck up behind her'Guess Who' I said in a very deep voice.'mm...Beck'she said i then spun her around put my hands on her fucking fine slim waist and kissed her very passionatley.

**Tori's POV**

Beck dropped me off at home to get me ready for the dance and since I was staying the night with Beck I got some extra clothes. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I wore a Masquerette dress with Loeffler Randall Aislinn flats. I looked so pretty. I went downstairs to put my make-up on when I heard the door bell rang.I went to open it and i found a fine sexy ass Beck he was wearing a black tuxedo.

'Wow you look beautiful' he told me. 'Thanks you look handsome yourself' i said 'Thanks..so you ready to go' he asked me.' Yeah' i said.

**_Hollywood Arts Christmas Dance_**

**Tori's POV**

When we arrived at the school it looked so beautiful,I went to goget puch while Beck was with Robbie and André. After i got my puch Beck came over to me.'Want to dance'he asked me. 'Sure' i said.

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year, to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<p>

Once bitten and twice shyed  
>I keep my distance but you still catch my eye<br>Tell me baby  
>Do you recognize me<br>Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
>Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it<br>With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it  
>Now I know what a fool I've been<br>But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year, to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<p>

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year, to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<p>

A crowded room and friends with tired eyes  
>I'm hiding from you and your soul of eyes<br>My God, I thought you were someone to rely on  
>Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on<br>A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
>A girl on a cover but you tore her apart<br>Maybe this year  
>Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special<p>

Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year, to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<p>

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year, to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<p>

And last Christmas  
>And this year<br>It won't be anything like, anything like

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year, to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<p>

_**3 Hours Later**_

**Beck's POV**

It was almost midnight so Tori and i decided to go on to my RV.'So what was that between you and Jade this morning'I asked her. She bit her lip 'Jade thinks she's pregnant and if she is she wants us to be it's godparents'she told me.'Well that's great but does André know about this'I asked her. She nodded her head no and looked down.'You can't tell Jade says she going to tell him when she knows for sure' she told me. It was time to go to bed so Tori changed into her pajamas and i got in the bed with my underwear and shirtless. Tori came out the batroom with pajama pants and a crop top with no undershirt that said **_Dirty_** over her got into the bed together. She was asleep onmy chest and i whispered in her ear'You r mine Tori Vega and I'm never letting go I will always love you even when we have kids who r jumping around even when we're old you'll always be mine'. She went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	7. Graduation Day

So how did you like chapter 6 I thought it was great please review and comment

**Tori's POV**

It was Graduation day and everybody had on their caps and gowns. Tori was the only school's valedictorian so she had a white gown outlined in gold. As for the salutatorians, their gowns were red outlined with gold and the other students had a royal blue gown outlined with gold as well.

Everybody looked so excited to graduate but the gang looked sad most of them enrolled in different collges and would miss each other dearly.

'Now the speech from our school's valedictorian... Tori Vega'the principal said.

"I just want to say that I'm so glad that you guys accepted me her into Hollywood Arts. I was so nervous the first day, but it was just a whole new experience. Now I know that I would have regretted it if I didn't accept to come here. I met lots of new people and made tons of new friends. I also have thee best friends in the world that I know will always be there for me and I'll always be there for them too. It was here that I got the best boyfriend in the world that I'll always love with all of my heart. You guys are the best. Everyone here is extremely special and I wish you guys complete success and happiness in the future. As for now, to the senior class of 2012, we did it!" she shouted as she finished her speech.

The whole student body cheered for her.

"Thanks you Tori, our valedictorian and student body president. Now, the diplomas," said the princepal.

After everyone received their diplomas, and sat back down, the principal said, "There you have it. The class of 2012,"

Everybody laughed and jumped out of their seats and threw their hats in the air. Everyone was hugging and some were crying.

Turn the page,  
>take a pen and sign your name,<br>hold on to your picture.

Write a wish,  
>that we'll always stay like this<br>yeah, friends forever.

This is not,  
>goodbye,<br>time to write,

The next chapter of our lives.

Can't erase,  
>yesturday,<br>we'll remember it always,  
>Cause we started something,<br>that won't ever end.

Now let's write,  
>The next chapter of our lives<p>

**Tori's POV**

After the graduation we decided to have a after party at Karaoke Dokie. We all sang alot of songs

(1st Verse)

Here I am, once again  
>feeling lost but now and then<br>I breath it in to let it go

and you don't know  
>where you are now<br>with what it will come to  
>if only somebody could hear<p>

When you figure out how  
>your lost in the moment you<br>disappear

(Chorus)

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
>your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction<br>not a fantasy  
>just remember me<br>when it turns out right  
>'cuz you know that if you live in your imagination<br>tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
>in my victory<br>just remember me  
>when I make it SHINE!<p>

(2nd Verse)

Reaching high  
>feeling low<br>I'm holding on but letting go

I like to shine  
>I'll shine for you<p>

And it's time to show the world how  
>it's a little bit closer<br>as long as I'm ready to go

All we have is right now  
>as long as you feel it inside you know ...<p>

(Chorus)

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
>your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction<br>not a fantasy  
>just remember me<br>when it turns out right  
>'cuz you know that if you live in your imagination<br>tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
>in my victory<br>just remember me  
>when I make it SHINE!<p>

(Bridge)

Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done (Ooo whoa)  
>That harder times will change your mind and make you wanna run<br>But you want it  
>And you need it<br>Like you need to breath the air  
>If they doubt you<br>Just believe it  
>That's enough to get you there<p>

(Chorus)

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
>your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction (Ooo whoa)<br>not a fantasy  
>just remember me<br>when it turns out right (Turns Out right)  
>'cuz you know that if you live in your imagination<br>tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination (Oooh)  
>in my victory (Oooh)<br>just remember me  
>when I make it SHINE!<p> 


	8. A New Life and Future

**Beck's POV**

She was sleeping so peacefully 'You're going to be my wife one day' I whispered in her ear. She started smiling and opened her eyes. I turned her around so we were facing each other 'Hey babe do you want to move in with me since my parents moved out of the house' I asked her.'Yeah I would love to' she told me and she kissed me which turned out into a make-out session. I was on top of her kissing her all over.

' Do you know much I want you right now' she said and I started to pull her shirt off while she tried to pull mine off, without breaking the kiss.

(And you know what happened next)

**_The Next 2 Weeks_**

**Tori's POV**

I've been sick for 2 weeks, throwing up and acting weird so I decided to go to the doctors today. Beck was moving all the stuff into the big house so I was going by myself.i got dressed and got my keys and drove to the doctor's office.

'Tori Vega' I heard my name being called when I was in the office

'So what's wrong with you ' she asked me. I explained everything to her and she said she had to take some 10 minutes of waiting for the results the doctor came back. 'Well your pregnant..Congratulations you're about 4 weeks along so it's going to be hard your first trimester.' She told me. 'Thank you I'm so happy' I said as I was leaving the doctor's office. Since Beck already got my stuff from my parents house I decided to go see my new house.

When I walked in I saw a lot of pictures of the family and Beck and I. I went upstairs to find Beck so I could tell him the news. I found him putting together our bedroom. It looked beautiful 'Wow it's beautiful' I told him.' Thanks so what did the doctor say' he asked me

I was real scared to tell him so I started crying. He came over and put me on the bed. ' What's wrong babe' He asked me. I stopped crying and stared at him. I then layed down on my side to face him. ' I'm scared you might leave me' I told him. He looked shocked and sat next to me. 'I'll never leave you I love you too much.. what's wrong' he asked me. 'I-I'm preg-pregnant' I told him. He looked shocked but started to smile. 'We're going to have a baby' he asked me. 'Yep' I told him.

'Well that's great how far are you' he asked. 'the doctor said 4 weeks and the first trimester would be rough so I have 8 weeks til my second trimester.' I told him. He stood up and picked me up bridal style and spun me around and kissed me making me laugh.

**Beck's POV**

I'm going to be a father i can't believe it. if it's a girl I could walk her to school, teach her to drive, walk her sown the isle when she gets married. If it's a boy I could teach him to play sports, and how to get girls. So I am very excited that Tori's pregnant. We applied in ,any colleges in LA so we could stayin the house and drive on campus. We both got accepted in ULA for performing start next month and it's only 10 minutes from here. Both of us got a scholarship i got one for acting Tori got one for singing but since she's pregnant they'll let her start her 1st year online and after she has the baby she can go on campus.

**_19 weeks later_**

(5 months pregnant)

**Beck's POV**

I woke up very early because i wanted to ask her to marry me but i had to go get the ring and i wanted to surprise i got the ring i snuck in the house and figured she be in the room so i snuck up the stairs and she wasnt facing me. I got down on one knee trying not to make any noise. ' Will you marry me ' I asked her She turned around and screamed ' YES'. I put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

The next day i decided to go out with the guys while Tori was with the girls

**Tori's POV**

Today i was going to tell the girls all that's happened we were riding in Jade's car with the girls. 'I have 2 things to tell you. I told them 1. Beck asked me to marry him and i said yes and 2 I'm pregnant.' I told them

'Congratulations Tori for both so what are you having' Cat asked me. 'I don't know Beck and I want it to be a surprise.

'Well Congrats Tori' Jade said

Jade had her baby about 3 months ago and it was a girl so she named her Sophie Harris she is really beautiful. She has brown hair and loves to suck her thump. We went to eat at In-N-Out Burger.I was so glad that the baby didn't push the food out. After we all finished we went to my house so they could see it.

When we walked into the house Beck and the guys were already there so we all sat down and watched a movie.'Hey baby' I said giving him a kiss on his cheek but he turned his head so I was kissing his lips. I laughed. We were watching _Scream 4_ and I fell asleep in Beck's arms. I woke up and went upstairs to go to bed that's when everybody started to leave.

**Beck's POV**

I reached my arm trying to put it around Tori but she wasn't there I got up and saw her at the computer it was 4:30 am.I got up to see wat she was doing. She was looking at a list of names. She got up soI could sit and she sat between my legs I could tell she was sleepy but she wanted to look at more names.

' I want a girl's name to start with an A' she told me. We then started to look through the A's. 'What about Amber' I asked her.'Nah... I love _Ayanna_' she told me. 'It sounds great.. what about her middle name.' I asked her. 'How about_ Grace_ after my favorite grandma' I suggested. 'I love it' she said _Ayanna Grace Oliver. _Tori was crying because of damn mood swings. We decided to look for a boy's name tomorrow. We went to bed smiling because we're having a baby.


	9. Look At What We Made

Sorry I have not been updating I've been grounded because and Cables been off so

It's 8 months later and Tori is 8 months pregnant, the baby is doing well. Beck and Tori don't know what it is and they don't want to know until the baby is born. The first three months were very hard for Tori, she was afraid of another miscarriage and decided to quit working until the baby was born. She's like a normal pregnant woman only in her case, she had major problems with her hormones and started crying about almost everything.

'Tori?', Beck walked into the bathroom where Tori was looking at herself in the mirror.

'I'm so fat.', she started to cry.

'Your not fat, Tori, we've been this a hundred times. Your always beautiful.', he hugged her and rubbed her back. He kissed her head.

'Thanks Beck. I love you.'

'I love you too. Now come on, we don't want to be late.', Beck said while walking out of the bathroom, followed by Tori. Today was Becks premiere for a romantic/ comedy he played in and they were already late. It was pouring rain when they were on their way.

'Oohh.', Tori said in pain.

'What's wrong?.'

'Nothing. The baby kicked.', Beck was watching at her and smiled. Then turned his head back to the road. He stopped when the light was red.

'Okey.', he said relieved. He started to drive again when the light turned green.

'Time went so fast. Just a month and then… BECK LOOK OUT!', a truck was on the right side of them, it hit them. The car turned on his sides and then turned upside down, it stayed that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck POV<strong>

I opened my eyes and felt a huge pain in my right leg. I looked left of me, out of the broken window and saw everything upside down. It was still raining. Then I realized what happened. I quickly turned my head to the right and saw Tori. Blood was falling out of her mouth. 'Tori? Tori!', I yelled. I took my seat belt off and tried to ignore the pain from my leg when I was crawling out of the car, then I heard sirens. I walked to Tori's side of the car and managed to get her out of the car. I put her down on the floor, far away from the car. The paramedics arrived and started to put her on a brancard.

'Beck?', she whispered.

'I'm here. Don't worry. Everything will be alright.', I said. I saw her smiling and then she passed out. The paramedics brought us to the hospital within 10 minutes. They brought her inside and a doctor came walking near us.

'What do we have?', he asked.

'Victoria Oliver, 25 years old. Pregnant, probably 8 months far.', they walked into a white room where doctors were running around. I wanted stay with Tori but a nurse stopped me.

'I'm sorry Sir. But you can't be there, let the doctors help her. You should come with me, to do some tests and clean up your leg.', she said.

'But Tori….'

'The doctors do anything they can.', I nodded and watched the door closing. I went with the nurse. We made some tests and watched at my leg, nothing serious. Only a deep cut. I then waited in the waiting room, since I only had the cut in my leg and a couple scratches. 2 hours flew by pretty quick and then Tori's parents, my parents, Trina, Cat, Robbie, André, Jade and Roger came running to me. My mom hugged me tightly.

'Beck! What happened?', my mom asked while pulling away from the hug.

'A drunk truck driver drove trough red.'

'How is Tori?', Cat asked.

'I don't know. They won't tell me.', tears were welling up in my eyes, but I can't cry, I have to be strong for Tori and the 2 hours past by and Jade went away to care for the children. Finally the doctor came up to us, he didn't look like he was about to announce good news.

'How is she?', I asked.

'She's stabile now but in a coma. She had a couple broke ribs and a collapsed lung. We keep an eye on her.'

'And the b-b-baby?'

'We had to deliver the baby. A baby girl is born. She is perfectly healthy. If all goes well this week, you can take her home at the end of the week. You may see her if you want to.'

'Thank you doctor.', I followed the doctor to the maternity ward and led me trough a door. He then stood still at incubator with a little baby in it wrapped in a pink blanket.

'I leave you alone.', he walked away, leaving me and a couple nurses. I looked at the baby, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She looked exactly like Tori. Nose, mouth, ears, skin, hair. She opened her eyes a little bit. She had my eyes. Suddenly she started to cry.

'May I?', I pointed to the baby and looked at the nurse.

'Ten minutes, she didn't eat yet.', the nurse said. She opened the incubator and picked up the baby, she gently handed me the baby and gave me the bottle. I brought the bottle to my and Tori's baby and she started eating.

'It's not mother milk but this contains almost all the vitamins that's usually in mother milk.', the nurse said pointing at the bottle, I nodded and went back on admiring the little wonder Tori and I made with love.


	10. My New Role

So how did you like Chapter 9 I know that I have alot od pictures in chapters but don't have the actual picture just goin my profile.

_**1 Week Later**_

Tori and Ayanna were Ok to go home when they got home Beck took Ayanna from Tori(since she was sleeping)and put her in her crib.

**Tori's POV**

After Beck put Ayanna in her crib I was putting a movie in the TV and making sat in hte couch and I sat on his lap.2 hours later I was asleep in Becks arms.I felt Beck pick me up and carry me to the bedroom. It was about 3am when Ayanna started crying. I got up and stood over her and she calmed down. I picked her up and started to walk around.

'Awww.. look at my two beautiful little girls' Beck said I turned around and saw Beck coming in. He put his hands around my waist. He kissed my cheek and kissed Ayanna's forehead.I was so glad I had a daughter and I was going to marry Beck and become Mrs. Tori Oliver. We decided that we were going to wait until the baby was older so she and Sophie could be in the wedding.

_**3 Years Later**_

Ayanna is 3 and Sophie is 3( just a couple months apart) Today is Tori and Beck's wedding. petals all over her bed. The guys sleeped at Andre's and the girls sleeped at Tori' woke up she had red rose petals all over her bed. She started to play and throw them that's when Jade and Cat jumped in the bed and threw roses at Tori. It was less than 2 hours til the wedding so Tori got a bath and put her dress and everything on . While she was getting dressed the girls were also getting dressed. Cat was Tori's Maid of Honor, Trina was mad but she'll get over it. 1 year ago Cat and Robbie got married and Andre and Jade were thinking about getting married next year.(Clothes in my profile). When we were done we left to the park.

**Beck's POV**

We were at the ceremony waiting for Tori I was really nerves but I love Tori. When she arrived and her father walked her down the aisle I started to sweat but i stopped because Tori Vega was going to be my looked so beautiful.

'Take good care of her' Mr. Vega told me.

'I will sir' I said then looked back at Tori and smiled. ( End of Beck's POV

* * *

><p>The man cleared his throat before speaking. 'We're gathered here today in this park to witness the marriage ceremony of Beckett Oliver and Victoria Vega. Then the man told them to begin with their vows. It was Becks turn first.<p>

'Tori it all begin when you and I made eye contact from you spilling coffee on me,and kissing on stage I knew I was falling for hurts my heart to see you hurt or sad.', he swept away a tear that was falling from Tori's eye and she smiled.I promise to love and cherish you forever, I love you Tori it was Tori's turn

She smiled and started 'I never thought that I would marry such a brilliant guy, who I know I don't deserve because you're so good to me. Since we've been together you've always there for me, in all the moments of sadnes you were there for me then and now I know that you'll be there for me, forever. And I know that I'll be there for you too, I love you too Beck.', Beck smiled.

'Do you have the rings?', the man they got the rings.

'Do you, Beckett Oliver, take Victoria Vega as your well beloved wife?', the man asked.

'I do.', Beck responded.

'Do you, Victoria Vega, take Beckett Oliver as your well beloved husband?'

'I do.', Tori said while smiling.

'You may kiss the bride.', the man said while signing Beck. Tori and Beck smiled and leaned in, they shared a soft and tender kiss. When they pulled away, everyone started had their reception at the park they didn't wanna leave for their honeymoon they stayed at the house and Ayanna stayed with Jade and Andre's for a week.


	11. The Anniversary

Im probably going to do a few more chapters and make a sequel probably

_**5 Years Later**_

Tori and Beck graduated ULA. Tori graduated in acting and singing, Beck graduated in acting and act in alot of movies together and some have Ayanna when she plays as a kid on the movie. Since it was summer they decided to take summer off so they could spend some family Beck, Tori and Ayanna were going to the beach because it was really hot outside. When they were finished getting packed they got in Beck's car and drove to Venice Beach.

**Tori's POV**

Since it was so damn hot outside we decided to go to the wanted to go so bad so we packed our stuff and headed to the beach. When we arrived there wasnt alot of people there so it was easy to find a spot. Once we found a spot Ayanna wanted to get into the water so Beck changed and took her into the water. I changed into my bikini. ( in my profile) Once I was changed I put sunscreen on and laid down in the sun. My eyes were closed when all of a sudden I was being picked up

'Beck don't...stop it, put me down" I said while trying to get down but his grip was so tight. When we reached the water he stopped and winked at me then he threw me in the water while Ayanna was on the sand than ran so she was with us and got back into the water.I went underwater so Beck coudn't see me and pulled him underwater it was so funny.

**Beck's POV**

After Tori pulled me down underwater we stayed there for a little while longer since it was getting dark. Ayanna had a very fun day she was already asleep. So i took her inside and put her in her bed and I did i just stood there for awhile thinking.I really love Ayanna and she'll be 4 next month.I think i want another kid I'll have to talk to Tori first but she's growing up too fast. So I went into the bedroom and saw Tori putting on pajamas. So I got on the bed and waited for her.

'What's wrong' she asked looking concened.

'Nothing..its just my baby girl is growing up so fast..I think I want another kid Tor I mean shes almost 4' I told her and she looked at me with a smile on her face.'I think we should have another one too.'she said .She leaned in and kissed me and I deepend the kiss and she got on top of me.

_**And you know what happend**_

* * *

><p><strong>8 months later<br>**(8 months pregnant)

Tori is 8 months pregnant and they don't know what it is because they want it to be a is Beck and Tori's anniversary and Beck is taking her out and Ayanna is staying with graduated college and went on Broadway she had an awesome married a guy named John Lakemon,he was also on Broadway.

**Tori's POV**

I was getting dressed because Beck told me that he was taking me out while he went to take Ayanna to Trina's.I took a shower and got dressed.I wore a pink dress with some pink and white I got dressed i did my makeup and went downstairs.I heard Beck unlock the door and he was wearing a black tux and a white tie with a rose in his hand.

'Wow... you look great'He told me

'You look handsome yourself'I told him and then he gave me the rose and kissed my cheek.

'So your ready to go' He asked me.'Yeah'I said

We got into the car and I started to wonder 'Beck where are we going excatly' I asked him. He just looked at me and smiled.I just stared at him until he finally said something'I'll give you a hint he told me,

_**Roses are red,Violets are blue**  
><strong>Your never going to know because<strong>  
><strong>I'm not telling you<strong>._

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed,finally we stopped I couldn't see got out the car and came around and opened the passenger side and helped me out the car.I couldnt see where we were because it was lights came on and I was at the park where Beck and I had our first date it was beautiful I couldn't say anything,I was speechless.'Wow...Beck you did all this for me'I asked.

'Of course ..I would do anything'He told me and kissed me passionatley when we broke apart he took my hand and pulled me toward the park.I saw a gazebo with lights all around it and it had violin players when Beck and I finished eating we started swaying to the music and it was the best anniversary ever...


	12. My Whole New Family

**1**_** Week Later**_

**Beck's POV**

Tori was almost near her due date so she stays at shes near it her friends spends the night mostly the whole week,since they had a big was so glad that she was near because she really hated her first threw up alot couldn't take woke up and saw Tori was still sleep so he went downstairs and saw everybody even Ayanna sitting eating.

'Hey Where's Tor'Andre asked me

'She still sleep'I told him sounding a little sleep.I went to sit on the couch because i wasnt that hungry and Ayanna came and jumped in my arms.'Hi Daddy'she said

'Hi princess what you doing'I asked her before kissing her forehead making her giggle.

'Nothing just eating breakfast that Aunt Jade made'she told me.

Ohhh..Jade made this it looks good'I said then i took a piece of egg off of her plate and ate it

'Mmm its good'I said sarcastically looking at Jade 'Haha..Very funny Beck'She told me and everyone laughed.I then put Ayanna down and went upstairs to check on Tori. I went into the bedroom but I didn't see her and I started to get worried,but I saw her in the baby's room looking she didnt hear me come in.I snuck up behind her and put my arms around her waist and she smiled.I kissed her cheek.

'Goodmornin babe..what you doin in here'I asked her

'Nothing its just Im so happy that Im having another baby and I can't wait til it's out 'She told me.

'Im happy too so you wanna eat'I asked her

'No..Im not hungry'She told I took her hand and went we got downstairs Tori and I sat down on the couch.

**Tori's POV**

I went downstairs and saw Ayanna putting on her jacket and the rest of them were also putting their coats on

'Mornin Tori'Andre said

'Hey you guys what's up'I told them.

'Nothin we were going to take the kids out you comin'Cat said excidedly

'No Im just going to stay here with Beck'I told Cat while giggling.

'Kk'She said and they all left Beck went upstairs so I was going to go upstairs but as soon as I stood up I felt pain in my stomach and I looked down and I saw a puddle of water.'BECK'I yelled hoping he would hear me and he did.'What..what is it Tori'He asked me 'Im going into labor'I told him,his eyes widend and he told me to go get into the car while he went to get the baby bag he got it he ran to the car helped me in and drove to the hospital when we arrived Beck checked me in.

'Oliver.', He said.

'Oliver to the maternity room?', the nurse nodded and brought a wheelchair.I sat down and we walked to the maternity the doctor came towards us'Okay. Lets just go inside and look at the baby.', we went inside and put I on a bed. The doctor looked. 'The baby looks likes it really wants to come out. There's no time for an epidural. You have to push okay?', I nodded with tears in my eyes, Beck held my hand. 'Okay, 1-2-push.', I started pushing and squeezing Becks hand, 'Okay 1-2-push.'

'Just push honey.', Beck told me and I did suddenly I heard a baby cry and I opened my eyes.

'Congrats Mrs. Oliver it's a beautiful baby boy wait one second looks like we missed this'The doctor said.

'What did we miss'Beck asked him looking nervous.

'Looks like there's another baby...your having twins,Okay Im going to need you to push 1-2-push.'He said, about 5 minutes later I heard another cry.'Congrats, It's a beautiful baby girl.'He said.I just smiled when the nurses came in, in one arm had a baby wrapped in a pink blanket and one with a blue she gave Beck the boy and the girl to me. The girl looked just like me but her eyes looked like Beck's. The boy looked like Beck even the eyes. We decided that their names were _Mikayla Sierra Oliver(_or Kayla for short)and _Sean Adam Oliver._They were the perfect names I am so happy I got a whole new family of my own.


	13. The Best Date

**1**_** Week Later**_

Tori and the babies were home and they were very happy about their big family. Tori and Beck were sleeping very peacefully until they heared a baby crying. Tori got up,put her robe on and walked in the babies room and saw her little girl was still asleep,it was her little Sean making all the noise. When Tori hovered over him he stopped crying,Tori picked him up and started to rock him once he was sound asleep Tori went back to her room to see Beck sitting up and smiling at her

**Tori's POV**

When I walked out of the babies room into my room I saw Beck was woke staring at me and smiling at me I smiled back at him and got back into the bed.I was laying on his chest tracing things with my finger fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>7 months later<strong>

The twins were laying on the carpet with Beck while Tori was fixing their food and Ayanna was already Tori fixed their food she saw Beck talking in a baby tone to both of picked up Sean and gave Beck Kayla's food after they were done eating they went to Ayanna was done eating she went to sit on her daddy's a few minutes later Ayanna was asleep so Beck picked her up and put her in her bed when he came back he saw Tori laying on the couch so he picked up the twins and put them in their room and came back in to picked Tori up and got on the couch and put her on him.

'How about we go on a date and the kids can stay with Jade and Andre'He said and I smiled at him.'So what time are we going' I asked him.

'About 7 so you should get dressed and its not formal'He said and kissed my cheek.

**Beck's POV**

I got the twins and Ayanna dressed to go to Andre and Jade's.I decided to dress at Andre's so I got my clothes and left to Andre's.I called Andre and told him about everything and he said he would love to babysit.I packed night clothes just incase Tori and I get home really it was just 5:30.I went to the beach to set up the date for Tori and I.

**Tori's POV**

Beck said he and I were going out so I went to my room to see what I was going to wear. When I did I took a quick shower when I finished I did my makeup and hair and I did my nails.(wardrobe in profile). When I was finish I got dressed I wore a pinkish tank-top with Valiant Joan Straight Leg Jeans over my shirt was a crop black jacket and Black Grained Leather High nails were baby blue. When I walked downstairs I heard the door unlocking so I knew it was Beck so I got my purse.

'Wow you look beautiful' He told me before kissing my cheeks.'Thanks you look very handsome yourself'I told him laughing then we left the house and got into the car. In 2 weeks Beck and I were going to do a movie and the kids were in it. It takes place in Paris so we would have to start packing soon and Cat and Robbie would be watching the house because we would be gone for a long ride took about 10 minutes and Beck and I were at the beach.

'Beck what are we doing here' I asked him as he came to my side and opened the door to help me just smiled and walked me toward the ocean. I then saw a table and candles and people playing the violin.I was so happy. Beck pulled a chair out for me to sit in and sat down across from me and grabbed my hand.

'Wow Beck after a long time together you can still make a girl blush'I said he and I started laughing. When we sat down a waiter came and served us first soup and then lobster and potatoes. After that we had desert.'Let's dance' He said and reached for my hand and of course I took it,then the violin started to pla and we swayed to the music.

'I have to say this is the best date'I told him I love you I just stared into his big brown eyes and kissed him so passionately it turned into a make-out session. When we seperated and I giggled alittle

'I love yout too'He said


End file.
